Heat And Warmth
by Count Grishnackh
Summary: Quelana and her apprentice spent some time together, after he had vanquished the bed of Chaos. Soon feelings are revealed and They find themselves say goodbye in an unexpected way.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. I'm a HUGE Souls fan and I've been wanting to make a lemon like this one for a long time. There aren't any normal DS lemons on this site expect a few and most of them are fuck up monster sex fantasies.**

 **This is about Quelana and the male protagonist and there will be a second chapter.**

 **Also Quelana here looks like Quelaag, just without the demon spider for an ass. Why? Because I really Like Quelana and I think Quelaag is hot. so I basically combined those two things.**

 **For anyone who tells me that Quelana should look like her character model in game I'll have you know, that. According to a developer interview,her in-game model does not reflect her "canon" appearance.**

 **Anyway enjoy, stay tuned for the next chapter and most importantly don't forget to leave a review!**

 **WARNING: Contains Graphic sexual content.**

* * *

The air in blighttown was thick,cold and smelly. The ground was flooded with toxic sludge, forming a shallow swamp that would poison anyone who would dare to step on it. The upper parts of the area consisted of interconnecting bridges and scaffolding made of rotten wood. The place was populated with mad ghouls, violent craigspiders and Giant mosquitoes that will attack and swarm the any random person they see.

Among the infested and deranged, there was only one sane being in the entire swamp; Quelana of Izalith. She sat on an island directly in front of Quelaag's Domain, her back against the pillar behind her. She tilted her head down and quietly looked at the ground as she was contemplating one of her recent actions...

Not too long ago, she had request her young pupil to free the souls of her mother and sisters, by vanquishing them. At the time she was desperate to find some who was strong enough to defeat the twisted monstrosities that was once her family, but now she wondered if what she did was right or not.

She knew that her apprentice was powerful as he was able to learn all the pyromancies that she taught and she knew that he would't be killed as he was an undead. But she couldn't stop worrying about him. There was still a possibility that the young man would go hollow trying to defeat the Bed of chaos and Quelana was desperately hoping that wasn't the case.

She would never be able to forgive herself if he went hollow. "No, He can't go hollow" Quelana thought. He was the most determined person, she had ever meet in her long lifetime.

A small smile crept up onto her face as she remembered the first time she met him. He was journeying through blighttown trying to get the bell of awakening wearing Knight armor that slowed his had seen her on the small Island all by herself and asked her if she needed help. Quelana had declined his assistance and introduced herself as one of the daughters of chaos and the creator of pyromancies.

She had told him that he had a gift and offered to teach him advanced pyromancies. The young knight agreed and started to learn the arts of controlling fire. After that he tired to cross the swamp, but was constantly defeated by the infested barbarians that guarded Quelaag's Domain.

Quelana had seen him repeatedly fight the brutes, getting killed a few times as giant mosquitoes attacked him along side the barbarians. But in the end the Knight had vanquished them with sheer strength and willpower. He went off to ring the bell.

However the Barbarians weren't the only ones guarding the bell of awakening. The knight had faced her sister Quelaag who had turned into a chaos demon.

Quelaag had killed him many times, but he didn't give up. Not even when Quelana told him to abandon his cause. But he never listened to her and tired over and over again, until finally he succeeded. Not long after his victory, he had rang the bell of awakening and was making his way out of the accursed swamp .

She had congratulated him and told him to came back, as she had much to teach him. But that wasn't the only reason...

In their time together Quelana found herself quite attached to him even thought she had never seen his face and it was not just because he was a tall, possibly handsome young knight, even though that made her admiration towards him stronger. He was kind and gentle, at the same time he wasn't naive nor was he an idiotic warrior that would charge head first into battle without thinking.

She knew this from when he was fighting the infested saw how, he baited them towards him and took them down one at a time and by how he dodged their attacks instead of blocking with his shield. He used every tool in his arsenal expertly and effectively, this along side his determination was his key to victory time and time again.

The knight came back many times after beating Quelaag, learning the arts of the flame from the creator of pyromancies herself. Quelana was glad that he came back to her, but she was getting more and more flustered with every meeting.

All she knew was that she was sexually attracted to him as her womanhood would became heated and slightly wet, when he was around. She had felt this before a long,long time ago, during the age of the gods, before the creation of the chaos flame. Back then she did briefly entertain a few lovers , mostly among Gwyn's knights. But now, she was feeling other things now... things she never felt for anyone else.

Whenever she was in his presence, she would feel a gentle warmth in her chest and her cheeks burned with a pink blush that she was unable to didn't know what these feeling didn't know Why her body her heart sped up, just by being close to him or why she felt butterflies flutter in her stomach whenever she looks into his eyes.

Abruptly she snapped out of her thoughts, as shadow was now casted over her. She looked up to see non other than her apprentice, right in front of her safe and sound.

"So Grey, you have returned. did you...?"

Grey was once a lowly knight, he wandered around for years fighting demons, drakes and any other foul beast that would challenge him. Until one day he was captured and thrown in the undead asylum, but he was able to escape and became the chosen undead.

It has been a long time since then and grey is now nearing the end of his quest. He now had three lordsouls, and after he had finished his business with Quelana he would get the fourth.

Grey reached into his magic inventory and took out the lordsoul that he had acquired from the bed of chaos, he held it in font of Quelana."Yes I have" he said.

The fire witch gasped in surprise, as she laid eyes on the lordsoul that had once belong to her mother. Now she knew that her family was finally resting in peace, forever free from the flames of chaos. She had finally redeemed herself ans it was all because of her young pupil.

"Outstanding... You have done very well. Thank you, I am blessed to have met you. I suppose I can call you fool no longer" Said Quelana with all the sincerity in the world. Her heart filled with happiness, she had not felt for a long time.

"I can hardly thank you enough. Please take this... It is all of me." she continued as she gave him the pyromancy Fire tempest. The most powerful spell she knew. The only other person who knew this spell besides her was Salaman.

The knight accepted his gift and placed it along side the lordsoul in his inventory. He then gave her a proper bow.

"Thank you Mistress Quelana. I will be leaving now..." he said politely. Even though he liked being in the presence of his mentor, he still had a job to do and like always he was determined to complete it.

Immediately Quelana started to panic mentally. She knew Grey wouldn't return as he had already learned all the pyromancies she taught him. She was afraid that He would never come back and she would never see him again nor would she ever again feel the pleasant warmth in her chest.

"Grey why don't you take a quick respite before leaving? you have gone through Izalith haven't you, it would wise to rest here for a bit after facing such an ordeal" she said her voice shakier than usual.

The knight raised one of his eyebrows, his face was hidden by his helm . Quelana had been very kind to him, being patient whenever he had botched up a pyromancy or telling him to be careful whenever he would leave. But he never thought of her, being a clingy type. maybe she was feeling lonely being all by herself, he could understand this feeling very well.

In the end he decided to rest for a while beside her and keep her company for a little while. After all time was convoluted in Lordran and he could still get the last lordsoul whenever he wants.

"Very well Mistress Quelana. But I would like to suggest that we rest at the bonfire rather than here" He replied.

Quelana let out a sigh of relief, that was inaudible to him. She then stood up. "Fine, but only if you stop calling me mistress. The two of us are equals now."

The knight simply nodded in response,smiling under his helmet. The two of them began to make their way to the only bonfire in the under part of Blighttown and Grey couldn't help but stare at her body as he was walking behind her. He had always wondered what Quelana looked like without her hood as he knew that chaos witches always look like young women even when they are thousands of years old.

But now he was think what she looked like without her robes while he watched her hips lightly sway from side to side as she walked gracefully. Grey shook his head and banished any inappropriate thoughts. "She was my mentor for Gwyn's sake! I can't think about her like that!" he thought as he mentally kicked himself.

Soon the pair had reached their destination. Grey sat down near the bonfire facing the entrance of the cave which housed that it and Quelana sat beside him with a tired sigh.

"Its been a long time since I sat near a bonfire" she said as he gazed into the flames, as a small smile graced her face "I have forgotten how soothing the its fire really is"

"but why?"Grey asked forgetting about her sister in Quelaag's Domain

"It's nothing really" she said in a somber tone with a frown on her face "It just brings back some bad memories..."

Grey instantly recognized what she was talking about and felt like a complete idiot. "I'm sorry. maybe we should rest somewhere else" he said in a apologetic voice.

"No, its alright" she said reassuringly while staring into the flames. "I actually like being here. The swamp is so cold, it feels nice being close to the bonfire"

"I see" he replied rather awkwardly. The two of them sat down in silence for a few minutes, until Quelana decided to speak up again.

"Grey I know that you have to leave soon and I have one last request to ask you..." she said blushing lightly.

The knight turned his head to look at her and responded "OK, what do you want me to do ?"

"Well you see..." she replied nervous "The two have known each other for quite some time now, yet I have never seen your face berfore." he continued as her cheeks were getting redder by the second."So before you go Want to see your face"

Grey stared at her blankly. He didn't know what to expect but he certainly wasn't expecting this! The knight always wore his armor and helm no matter where he was and people rarely get to see his wasn't like he was shy or anything It just that he frequently faces foes that would shoot projectiles at him, so he made it a virtue to keep his helmet on. He would gladly remove his helm, but he also wanted something from Quelana.

The fire witch was starting to regret what he had just said and was about to open her mouth to try to salvage the situation. But her former apprentice spoke before she could."I will show you my face on one condition" he said with a mischievous smirk hiding behind his helmet."You have to show me yours first"

Quelana's was a bit shocked to hear this. She knew that he wasn't a very demanding person and his current behavior puzzled her. But after a moment of contemplation,she realized that he wanted to see her face for the same she wanted to see his.

Her lips curved into a playful grin. "Well aren't you naughty for taking advantage of me like this.' she said flirtatiously, something that didn't go unnoticed by the young knight. "But ,Very well I will show you my face"Grey turned his head to look at Quelana as the words left her mouth.

She grasp the hood with both of her hands. She was more than a little excited to see his reaction as the person who saw her was Salaman. Who fainted had the moment he laid eyes on her face. Most people whom she has met after she escaped Izalith, usually think that she is an Old woman with withered,wrinkly skin. She is indeed Old but her skin was far from withered or wrinkly.

Quelana gently pulled down her cowl down, finally reveling herself to her former pupil. Grey's eyes widened and his body froze as he was having trouble trying to comprehend what he was seeing. In front him was a Woman who looked like Quelaag, even her hair was tied in the exact same way, but its was a mixed of black and dark red instead of being purely black in color.

Th fire witch was now grinning from ear to ear, as she covered her mouth with her hand and let out a girlish giggle at his reaction. "what is wrong? Am I so beautiful that you have no words left ?"

This broke the knight out of his stupor. "Oh its not that..." Grey admitted the fact that his former mistress was indeed beautiful, but that wasn't the reason he was surprised and bothered "It just that you looked a lot like Quelaag" he said sadly.

"Oh right..." she said as the smile on her face was replaced by a small frown."You see Quelaag and I are twins, So we look very similar to each other."

"I understand..."The knight replied solemnly, looking down as he was starting to feel guilty for what he had done to Quelaag.

Quelana quickly realized what he was thinking. She moved closer to him and paced her hand on top of his. he turned his head to face her, his cheeks were red behind his helm when he saw how close she sat next to him. She give him a small, comforting smile as she spoke in a soothing voice. "Its Ok. What you did was merciful. My sister was trapped in a demonic form, tormented by the flames of chaos. By killing her you freed her from this torture"

"I know, but that will never change what I did...what I keep on doing" he said sadly and looked away as he remembered all the times he killed, all the times he took the life of another creature. Most enemies he fought were never evil, they were once innocent souls driven mad and he had to slay them in order to get the lordsouls.

Quelana kept staring at him while she envision all the thing he most likely had to go the hardships he had faced and all the bloodshed he saw. She then pulled him into a soft embrace and she sat on his lap. The knight gasp in surprise as he felt her body pressed against his, her face buried in his neck and her arms wrapped around him

"I told you, you did nothing wrong..." she whispered soothing.

He relaxed and enveloped his arms around her returning her hug. Despite her somber state of mind Quelana felt the warmth in her chest grow. She felt happy embracing him like this as it had been a very long time since she herself in the arms of another.

They held each other for a few more seconds until Quelana pulled away, but she was still sitting on his lap. She then placed her hands around his helmet, which caused him to flinch.

The fire witch gave him another playful grin in response. "You didn't forget about our little agreement, now did you?" she said in a mischievous voice.

"Oh yes, of course" he said said feeling embarrassed from his own forgetfulness."Please go on"

"well, if you say so" she said before she lifted his helmet finally revealing his face. Quelana laid the helmet beside him and gazed deeply into his eyes now unveil from the helm he wore for as long as she knew him. The blush on her cheeks returned as she looked into his orbs.

"You are quite handsome..." she said in a dreamy voice, her hand reached up caress his cheek. He closed his eyes at her touch as Quelana started to move her face closer to his. Then he felt her lips brushing against his in a soft kiss.

This time he wasn't surprised and he responded instantly by kissing her back. It lasted for quite some time as it changed, shifting from chaste to hungry. Grey's tongue entered her mouth, dancing around as she pressed her body against him, warping her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. They both felt heat building in their bodies as their tongue were laced together in a passionate kiss.

Suddenly she pulled back and looked a him with a distressed expression. "I-I am sorry I-" she said but was interrupted when he gently grasped the side of her neck with hand, his thumb gently stroking her flushed cheek. "You Don't have to say anything"

He then leaned in and captured her lips, while caressing the her neck with his hand. She moaned into his mouth as their tongues mingled together. He removed his hand from her neck and started to push her down, until she was lying on the ground. He separated his lips from hers as his hands were now on her chest.

She gazed up at him, her eyes filled with desire and desperation."Please Grey... make love to me" she said in a low voice. He nodded before white light enveloped his body for a single second. Once the light was gone he was left completely naked on top of her, his manhood was in a semi-hard state.

Quelana did the same as light covered her body and faded away removing her robes, leaving her nude and revealing her large breasts, her slender waist, her broad hips and her long,toned legs. He gazed deeply into her eyes and caressed her blushing cheek before leaning down and pressing his lips against hers.

She immediately kissed her back, her hands wandering rubbing the back of his neck and shoulders. He detached his lips from hers and started to kiss the side of her neck. He cupped her breasts with his hand and started to gently knead them, his thumb rubbing her hardened nipples.

She let out a moan as he continued to kiss her neck his lips moving downwards. Soon he reached her shoulder as his lips were leaving soft, soft kisses across it. When reached the end of her shoulder, he nibbled her there before moving his lips to the middle of her neck.

He began to scatter kisses around her neck, his lips moving downwards as his hand fondled her boobs. Quelana was moaning softly the damp heat between her legs grew as he continued to kiss and lick her neck while his hands were squeezing her breasts.

He removed his hand from her left breast and placed his lips on her hard nipple. He then suckled and nibbled on her nipple while his other hand was still kneading her bosom. The fire witch was moaning and writhing underneath him as he sucked on her nipple and fondled her tits. occasionally she could feel is hardened manhood brush against her wet cunt.

He detached his mouth from her nipple and removed his hand from her breast. He then moved up until he was face to face with her and kissed her on the lips. He started to prod her wet pussy with the head of his cock which caused her to let put a high pitched sigh into his mouth as her tongues were laced together.

Grey reluctantly pulled back from their kiss and propped himself up as he positioned his member at her soaking pussy. "Are you ready?" he asked gazing deep into her eyes. "Yes.." she replied as she wrapped her arms around the back of his neck.

He began to gradually enter her, inserting his cock into her warm,wet cunt while Quelana closed her eyes as her breathing becoming frantic. Soon his entire member was inside her.

He began to slowly move in and out, steadily increasing his pace. Quelana laid back letting out sighs of pleasure as he was thrusting his cock into her moist cunt. She then noticed that he was breathing heavily and his soft thrusts were speeding up. It was obvious that he wanted to go much faster and that he was struggling not to pound her with everything he had.

The fire witch, decided to please him herself, she grasped his shoulder and flipped him around so that he was lying on his back with her sitting on top of him, her legs straddled his waist, his cock still inside her wet snatch. He looked up at her with a started expression, Quelana simply smiled gripped his shoulders and started to move up and down on his hard cock.

"is there any problem.." she said in a sultry voice while rocking her hips on his member. He smiled back and placed his hands on her plump rear. "No there isn't" he replied as he squeezed her ass. In response Quelana let out a long, loud moan and sped up, pumping up and down his solid member. He groaned and began to buck his hips up her as he continued to bounce on cock,her pace increasing.

She stated to move significantly faster, rocking her hips up and down his dick as her breast began to jiggle. He moved his hand to her bouncing boobs and began to softly fondle them, as she kept riding him while moaning loudly. The fire witch gasped as she felt his hand massage her breasts, rubbing her hard nipples while she was bouncing up and down his hard member, moving quicker then before.

Soon She was rocking her hips as fast as she could, impaling her wet snatch on his cock repeatedly as her vaginal wall clamped around him. The knigt groaned while he continued to grope her bosom, his member throbbing inside her as he approached his orgasm.

Moments later she dropped herself down on him, letting his cock penetrate her deeply. She screamed in pleasure as her cunt clenched around him, begging him to orgasm with her. Grey grunted as he tried to hold back, but he had little choice in the matter as her pussy tightened around him. He let out a loud groan and gave her breast a hard squeeze as he finally lost control and fired his cum deep inside her cunt.

Quelana sighed as she felt his hot cum enter her body while her pussy milked every single drop out of his dick. A few minutes later she was still sitting on top of him, her cunt impaled on his semi-hard cock, feeling his seed flow inside her. He removed his hands from her breasts as his hands were laying at his side and he was breathing heavily.

She leaned down and pressed her lips to his caressing in a kiss. He immediately responded as her tongues mingled together and he wrapped his arms around her back. She moaned into his mouth when she felt his cock harden inside and pulled back, resting her forehead on top of his as she gazed deeply into his eyes.

"Grey can you go on..." she asked, her eyes filled with desire as looked into his orbs. The knight reached up to stroke her cheek and smiled reassuringly.

"yes I can"


	2. Chapter 2

**Here you go. I finally got chapter 2 done. Just so you know, this chapter is 99% gratuitous sex and 1% of me being a pretentious prick trying to be artsy.**

 **Also leave a review if you want me to improve.**

In response Quelana pulled herself up, his hard cock leaving her moist cunt. The knight was a bit surprised by this and looked at her with a confused expression. She smiled at him and gave him a quick peck on the lips."Don't worry..." she said in a low,sexy voice "Just lay back and relax."

She started to kiss his neck and jawline her lips moving downwards. Grey sighed and laid back felling her soft kisses travel down his neck. Soon she was slowly moving down, kissing across his muscled chest and abdomen.

The fire witch continued to leave a trail of kisses down his body, her tongue licking along the muscular contours of his abs. Once Quelana reached his waist and grasped his hard member with her hand. She leaned in and place a kiss on the tip of his hard member, before she started to insert his cock into her mouth. He groaned as she took him deeper and deeper, until his entire member was inside her mouth and down her throat.

She then gently began to move her mouth up and down his erection, her speed increasing as time passes. He was letting out soft sighs as the fire witch was pumping his cock back and froth in her mouth.

Quelana began to move faster, thrusting his hard dick in and out of her mouth, her long hair swaying with her movements. She kept bobbing her mouth up and down his member for a few minutes before it started to throb inside her mouth. She smiled mentally at this and redoubled her efforts, as she was pumping his member into her mouth.

Grey started to groan as the fire witch continued to rapidly thrust his pulsating cock in and out of her mouth, his climax approaching swiftly. Sensing that he was to orgasm she moved her mouth up his member, so that only the the tip was inside. A few seconds later he let out a loud groan as his cock started to squirt cum into Quelana's mouth.

The fire witch started to swallow his semen as it ruched into her mouth. It was warm and salty but she liked its taste. Once his climax reached its end, Quelana removed her mouth from his cock. She sat up a naughty smirk appeared on her face when he saw that his cock was still hard.

She rose up and straddled him in a reverse cowgirl position, giving him a good view of her plump ass. The knight groaned when she rubbed her moist pussy against his sensitive dick.

"What do you say ?" she asked in a sensual voice "ready for a second round?" She then lowered herself on this cock, impaling her cunt with his hard member while moaning in pleasure. Quelana began to move up and down his hard member, her speed increasing steadily.

Grey then sat up so that his chest was pressed against her back and began to thrust up into her tight snatch. The fire witch gasped in surprise but continued to bounce up and down his solid member. He brushed her hair aside and began to kiss her hands started to softly knead her breasts, his fingers rubbing her hard nipples.

In response she began to move faster, pumping his cock in and out of her soaking pussy. The knight continued to fondle her breasts, while leaving soft kisses on her neck and shoulders. He removed one of his hands from her bosom and reached down to rub her cunt, as he was thrusting his hard cock into her wet snatch.

She let out a moan when she felt his fingers stroke her nether lips, as she was pumping up and down his cock. Her vaginal wall tightened around him as he continued to trail kisses on her neck. One of hands squeezing her boobs while the other was rubbing her pussy as she bounced on his hard member.

She sped up, her movements fast and frenzied as she moved up and down his solid member. Grey similarly bucked his cock into her tight cunt, while he was kissing her neck and fondling one of her breasts with his hand. His other hand was rubbed her pussy while she continued to pump his cock in and out of her moist snatch.

He then moved his hands to her waist and started to buck his hard member into her faster, while she was bouncing up and down his dick as fast as she could. She tured her head back to look him in the eyes and he pressed his lips against hers in a passionate kiss as his cock started to throb inside. Their tongues were laced together as their hips moved in a fast rhythm. Both were nearing climax.

Moments later, she let out a loud moan into his mouth as her pussy tightened around he groaned into their kiss while his cock started to fire his seed deep her cunt. Quelana closed her eyes as she his warm cum enter her pussy squeezed every single drop of semen out of his cock and into her body.

Soon they pulled back from her kiss, breathing heavily. Quelana still sat on his lap, his hard member still inside her. They gazed into each other eyes and shared a short kiss. "Grey can you go one last time..." she said in a wanton voice.

In response he gave her a mischievous grin, and gripped her shoulders and gently pushed her forward. The knight placed her on her hands and knees. He then sat up on his knees behind her. His solid cock was still, inside her her wet pussy.

He gripped her hips and began to thrust his cock in and out of her cunt at a moderate speed. Quelana began to moan in pleasure as he was driving his shaft, into her warm, wet pussy, his pace increasing steadily.

Shorty afterwards he was rapidly ramming his cock into her cunt while gripping her waist tightly. The Fire witch pushed back against him, bucking against his hard thrusts, letting him penetrate her deeply.

One of his hand let go of her hips and reached up to grasp her long hair. He gently pulled her hair and increased the speed of thrusts, repeatedly ramming his member in and out of her pussy. Quelana gasped as she felt him tugging her hair and her wet snatch tightened around around.

Her moans became louder ans she buck against him faster, their hips moving in a quick rhythm. The knight pulled her locks as he was thrusting his hard dick in and out of he pussy, hearing her cry out in pure than began to move as fast as he could, swiftly pounding his hard member into her tightening pussy as it started to pulsate inside her.

Not long afterwards he rammed his cock deep in her pussy and flooded her womb with his hot cum. Simultaneously her vaginal wall clenched around him, as Quelana cried out in the wake of her orgasm. Her toes curled and her pussy contracted around him his cock as it shoots its load into her body.

Not long afterwards their climax ended and left them panting in the afterglow of their orgasm. Quelana was on her hands and knees, her arms shaking slightly as she was exhausted at this point. Grey was behind her, now limp member buried inside her as he sat on his knees.

He let go of her hair and pulled his cock out of her clutching pussy. He laid down on the ground panting, completely exhausted. The fire witch turned around and sat up. She took out the a large piece of cloth. she placed it over her lover, covering him from chest to feet in the makeshift blanket.

The knight felt the cloth on his body as he was staring up at the ceiling. Quelana soon joined him under the blanket as she rest her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her while she was tracing the muscles on his chest and abdomen with her fingers. She looked up at him awhile enjoying the feeling of his warm cuddled.

"That was sure something..." he said as looked into her eyes

Quelana giggled before replying"yes it was... maybe we can do that some other time"

He chuckled in response "You will hear no objections from me"

She reached up to caress his cheek and then pressed her lips against his in a chaste kiss. She pulled away and gave him a content smile, before enveloping her arms around him, feeling his hard muscles against her soft skin.

Soon they fell asleep in each others arms, satisfied in their embrace.

For in a land where the fires fade in every fleeting moment, there is only warmth in the arms of another...


End file.
